The Late Show
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Peter learns what it is like to be part of a family after living with the Nlaisdekks for two months.


The Late Show

By Diane Klepper

Author Note: Set two months after Peter Caine came to live with the Blaisdells.

Peter Caine slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. The electronic numbers on the clock read 12:25. Peter slowly pushed the blanket off his body and crawled to the edge of the bed. He put his slippers on his feet and walked to the door of his bedroom. Peter smiled. After three years of sharing a room with other boys at the orphanage it was nice to have his, own room again. Even though, he had only lived full time with the Blaisdells for about eight weeks, he felt like this was his first real home. His still missed his father and the temple but Paul and Annie made him feel like he was part of the family. Peter even liked being a big brother to Carolyn and Kelly

Peter walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Part of him wanted to crawl right back into bed and forget about this crazy idea. The rest of him had to see this Rhonda Fleming movie. He still remembered the conversation he had with his father about his mother. Peter remembered the other boys at the temple talking about their mothers. Even though some of them were far from their families, their mothers always wrote them letters and sent them care packages that included things like clothes and their favorite foods. Peter had no memory of his mother at all. He was only two when she died and the only thing he had of her was an old photograph his father gave him. In the photograph she had red hair and a yellow flower in her hair. Kwai Chang Caine told his son that his mother looked like the movie star Rhonda Fleming. When Peter asked who, his father told him to watch the late show. That was exactly what he was planning on doing tonight. The movie Gunfight at the OK Corral was on the late show and Peter was determined to sneak into the family room to see the movie.

As he slowly opened the door, Peter checked to hallway to make sure nobody was up. Both Carolyn and Kelly's doors were closed He then went farther into the hallway and smiled when he saw that Paul and Annie's door was also closed. He almost asked at dinner if he could stay up late and watch the movie, but he remembered the other kids at the orphanage telling him that you should never ask for anything in a foster home. The best way to stay at a foster home for any length of time was just to blend in with the family, because once they noticed you they will probably find something they don't like and send you back.

Peter walked down the stairs slowly and went into the family room. He sat n the floor in front of the television and turned it on making sure to keep the sound really low. Fifteen minutes later he was so enticed by watching Rhonda Fleming on the screen that he jumped when he heard a voice say, "Peter."

Peter turned to see Annie Blaisdell standing right in front of him. Holding back tears he said, "I'm sorry please don't send my back."

Surprised Annie asked, "Send you back?"

Peter stood up. "Aren't you going to send me back to the orphanage for being out of my room after my bed time?"

Annie frowned. "Sweetie .there is nothing you could do that will ever make me want to send you back .Peter this is your home for as long as you like .I thought you knew that."

"But the other kids at the orphanage said that if you do anything wrong foster families always send you back."

Annie smiled at him. "Come here."

Peter walked over to her. A minute later he found himself being hugged by his foster mother. Peter eagerly returned the hug. "Peter Mathew Caine you are part of this family and I couldn't love you more even if you were my biological son."

Trying to hide his tears Peter said. "I love you too."

Annie wiped a few tears from Peter's cheek. She led Peter to the couch and then after they both sat down she asked, "Sweetie what are doing up at this hour and why is the television on?"

"I wanted to see a Rhonda Fleming movie .my Father told me my Mother looked like Rhonda Fleming When I was in the orphanage I snuck down one night to try to see one of her movies but I got caught by one of the house mothers and I was grounded for two weeks. The only time I was allowed to leave my room was during meals and to go to school."

Annie smiled at him. "Do you mind some company?"

"I can stay up and watch it?"

"As long as you tell me what's going on .what movie are we watching anyway?'

"Gunfight at the OK Corral"

Annie smiled. "I saw this movie .I use to go to the movies with my sister and she would to whisper what was happening on the screen so I wouldn't feel left out."

"Your sister sounds nice,"

Annie kissed Peter on the cheek. "She is .you will meet her at Thanksgiving. Sarah and her family are coming over."

Peter frowned. It was going to be strange to be part of a big family holiday. It was always just him and his father. He just hoped that the rest of Annie's family was as nice as she was "What is your sister doesn't like me?"

Annie laughed. "Oh Sweetie you have know ideal how lovable you are I feel in love with you the first time I met you .I know Paul did too."

Peter smiled. "I never thought going after a loose basketball would change me life."

Annie caressed Peter's cheek with her right hand. "I think it was meant to happen .I think we needed you as much as you needed us."

Frowning Peter asked, "Why?"

"Honey .I know Paul loves Carolyn and Kelly I know Paul loves me .but I think Paul needed a son someone to go fishing with .someone to play trains with."

"I really love the train set."

Annie laughed. "I know you do .I do a lot of things with your sisters .I can teach them how to cook and sew. but there are certain things that men need to do together .Paul needed that .but I am also glad that you are here .I love the fact that you like to help me around the house .I love when you read the morning paper to me."

Peter smiled. "I like to do those things When I lived in the temple I use to help in the garden and I use to help teaching the younger kids Kung Fu."

Annie smiled. "I'm sure your father appreciated all the help you gave him."

"He use to get mad at me when I fought with the town kids .but I only did that to protect the smaller boys."

"I'm sure you did what you thought was right .but Peter you know fighting is wrong."

Peter frowned. "I know my father always told me there was always another way but sometimes I get so mad I just want to hit something."

Annie smiled. "I know sweetie but most of the time it is better way to solve problems then just hitting something . A lot of times you can talk out problems or if you can't solve something go to an adult you trust and ask for help."

"I know." Peter then turned to the television. "Rhonda Fleming is on the T.V again .she is so beautiful .my father told me my mother was beautiful on the inside and the outside .Just like you."

Annie smiled. "Oh Peter .that was the nicest thing you every said to me." She hugged Peter. "Let's watch the rest of the movie before you make me start crying,".

One hour and forty-five minutes later Annie heard the ending movie music and smiled when she felt Peter's head on her shoulder, he heard him snoring and knew was sound asleep. Annie knew that they both be more comfortable in the own beds. Annie gently said, "Peter .sweetheart its time to get to bed."

Peter sat up and yawned. "I guess I fell asleep."

"It's a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday .we both can sleep late "

Peter smiled. "Thanks for watching the movie with me."

"Your welcome honey but it really time we both get into bed. Come on I'll tuck you in."

Peter stood up and walked towards the staircase. Annie followed him up. He walked into his room and climbed into bed. "Annie can I ask you a question?"

Annie sat on the edge of the bed. "Sure what do you want to ask me?"

"Can I call you Mom?"

Annie smiled. "Of course you can I love for you to call me Mom .Peter you have made me so happy." She stood up caressed Peter's cheek and then so kissed him on his forehead. She covered Peter with his blanket and said. "Now ir'a really late .I want you to go to sleep. Goodnight Peter."

Peter smiled. 'Goodnight, Mom."

Annie walked to the door and closed it behind her. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She walked to her side of the bed and sat down. She put her dark glasses down on her nightstand and smiled when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Annie where have you been .I woke up and found your side on the bed empty."

"I was watching the late show with Peter,"

Frowning Paul said, "What is that kid doing up so late watching the late show."

"It was am old Rhonda Fleming movie Peter wanted to see it because his father told him that his mother looked like her."

"Peter once showed me his picture of his mother she does look a little like Rhonda Fleming."

"Paul Peter asked if he could call me Mom."

Paul smiled and kissed Annie on the head. "That's great Babe."

Annie hugged Paul and they layed down on the bed in each other's arms. "Paul you're not upset that Peter wants to call me Mom but he still calls you Paul."

Paul smiled. "No I understand that Peter has a lot of memories of his biological father but none of his mother. I would love for him to call me Dad but I understand that he can't . Besides he seems to enjoy it when I call him son."

Annie smiled. "He does and we both know he loves you like a father and we both know that it takes love to make a family not just biology."

Paul smiled. "We have plenty of love for our son no matter what he calls us." Paul kissed Annie on the lips. "Goodnight, Babe.  
"

Annie snuggled closer to Paul and sad, "Goodnight." 


End file.
